shadowhuntersfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Lightwoods (DoF)
Star Elizabeth Franlee-Lightwood '''Star Elizabeth Franlee-Lightwood '''was born on May 5th, 2014, to Isabelle Lightwood and Jackson Franlee, two Shadowhunters. She was born in New York. When she was two years old, her mother gave birth to her sister, Sapphire, and the two developed a...sisterly...bond. When Star was sixteen, she and her sister (who was fourteen years old) moved to Seattle to help their mother's friends, Clary and Jace Herondale, run the Seattle Institute. Biography Early Life Star was born to two Shadowhunters, Isabelle Lightwood and Jackson Franlee, on May 5th, 2014, in New York City, New York. When she was two years old, her mother had her sister, Sapphire. As the two grew older, they began to develop a bond, which eventually caused them both to travel to Seattle together. Appearances The Downworlders' Revenge Demon of Fear Coming Soon! Demon of Hate Coming Soon! Demon of Love Coming Soon! Relationships Chase Herondale Star had a pleasant relationship with Chase Herondale for the first two years that she knew him. They started going out a few days after Star arrived in Seattle with her sister, and their relationship lasted for two years, up until they were both eighteen, after Star returned from Idris and witnessed her boyfriend kissing another girl - Angie Branwell. Star partially forgave Chase, though never truly counted on him as she had before. Sapphire Lightwood Star had a great relationship with her younger sister, which made both of her parents pleased. The two had formed a close bond in childhood, and remained together through their teen years. The two trusted each other enough that Zaf followed Star to Seattle, where they aided Clary and Jace Herondale in running the Institute. Zaf was hurt when Star left for Idris without warning, though was fully sympathetic when Star returned and discovered Chase kisisng Angie. Angie Branwell Despite the fact that Star's first impression of Angie was her kissing Chase, the two had a fairly good relationship in the time that they knew each other. Star forgave Angie for her actions with Chase, for she believed that none of her actions were her fault, and the breakup was wholly Star and Chase's fault. Sapphire Bitterblue Jewel Lightwood '''Sapphire Bitterblue Jewel Lightwood '''was born on June 14, 2016, to Shadowhunters Isabelle Lightwood and Jackson Franlee. She was born in New York, and she had one older sister, Star, who was two years older than she was. When Zaf was fourteen, she and her sister (who was sixteen years old) moved to Seattle to help their mother's friends, Clary and Jace Herondale, run the Seattle Institute. Biography Early Life Zaf was born to two Shadowhunters, Isabelle Lightwood and Jackson Franlee, on June 14th, 2016, in New York City, New York. She had an older sister, Star. As the two grew older, they began to develop a bond, which eventually caused them both to travel to Seattle together. Zaf refused the name Sapphire from the time she was old enough to pronounce it, and insisted that she be called Zaffie or Zaf. She promised that anyone to call her Sapphire would feel her wrath. A bit melodramatic, but fair enough. Appearances The Downworlders' Revenge Demon of Fear Coming Soon! Demon of Hate Coming Soon! Demon of Love Coming Soon! Relationships Chase Herondale Zaf didn't know Chase very well, but she decided to absolutely hate him after he hurt her sister. Star Lightwood Zaf loved her sister as she had loved no one before, a feeling which began in childhood. She remained close to Star throughout their teenage years, and even when Star left for Idris, Zaf felt resentful at first, then realized that this was part of Star's transformation into adulthood, and welcomed her home. She comforted Star when her older sister broke up with Chase, and their relationship remained in top condition. Category:Characters Category:Red's Characters